


Healing, Slow and Painful

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: After the rise of the Empire, Rex and Obi-Wan run into each other on Tattooine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yolande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolande/gifts).



They bump into each other in the marketplace in Mos Eisley. Literally.

Obi-Wan is only there to stock up on supplies he can't get in any of the towns closer to his home, focused on finding the right stall, when he collides with someone.

"Hey!" they say. Probably male, from the voice but you never know. And- That voice sounds familiar.

Obi-Wan lifts his head enough to look at their face and freezes in his tracks.

Rex is staring at him with something that might be disbelief in his expression. Rex is here, on Tattooine.

Obi-Wan can't decide whether to kiss him or run away.

Rex makes the decision for him by wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan in an embrace that lifts him off his feet.

After a moment of pure panic, Obi-Wan lifts his own arms to wrap around Rex's shoulders and holds on tight.

***

He'd forgotten how much comfort touch could bring. Rex touches him all the time and Obi-Wan can't convince himself to make him stop. Doesn't want to. They both need this, especially now, when everything is so new, when there is still so much they can't say to each other.

Rex touches him all the time and Obi-Wan lets himself return the comfort.

***

Obi-Wan is not a quiet sleeper.

That surprises Rex, the first time he wakes in the middle of the night to the sound of Obi-Wan's voice. He doesn't understand the words, mumbled into the pillow in a language Rex doesn't recognize.

"Obi-Wan," he says into the darkness.

Obi-Wan doesn’t reply and after a few minutes Rex is sure that he's still asleep.

***

When they start sleeping in the same bed, Rex has to learn to sleep through Obi-Wan's tossing and turning. And how to extract himself from the clinging limbs in the morning.

***

They don't speak of painful things in daylight. Secrets and old hurts belong to the dark of night, the softness of the dark. It hurts less to speak of their wounds when they can't see.

Slowly, they heal.

***

Every few months Obi-Wan goes to visit a family by the name of Lars, neighbors of a sort, for all that they're several hours away.

He never invites Rex to come along and he doesn't speak for days after. When he does, he never speaks of the visits.

***

Some nights, they stay up late, watching the stars. They rarely speak on these occasions but they don't need to.

Here, leaning against one another, watching the endless night sky, there is peace.


End file.
